


The Queen's Lullaby

by Onelituli



Series: Of Shapes and Songs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onelituli/pseuds/Onelituli
Summary: Musical guide/notation for the lullaby from chapter 3 of DTJLThis is an original song written by me: Onelituli
Series: Of Shapes and Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Queen's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> If anything is unclear, I will gladly explain in the comments  
> Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> {note: originally formatted on/for computer}

Story behind the song: 

(I am referring to the characters from the DTJL fic, not the real people)

One winter night when Techno was very little, he and his mother had stayed up very late and he didn’t want her to leave him. The day had been hard (his dad was being his dad, you know), and Techno didn’t want to be alone. 

His mother wanted to go to bed herself, and came up with this lullaby on the spot. It is meant as a “I’m leaving for now, but this goodbye is not forever” sort of goodnight song. 

It is a very simple melody, and I’d love to hear what you all think of it (lyrics or music) 

I can also explain lyrical/musical choices if you’d like, feel free to ask in the comments

* * *

Χαῖρε Νανούρισμ’ ὑπέρ τῆς Νυκτός

(Chaire Nanourism’ huper tes Nuktos)

[a farewell lullaby for the night]

{played/sung slowly}

{key of A minor}

Verse 1:

A C E[hold]

**Hear the lie**

(high)A F[hold]

**In my**

(high)A[gliss down to]E[hold]

**Goodbye**

A C E F E D C[hold]

**I fear it may be the end**

B

**But**

B C D C B[hold] 

**I cannot pretend**

Chorus:

A C E[hold]

**Hear this tune**

(high)A (high)B F[hold]

**I’ll go soon**

(high)A (high)B E[hold]

**By the moon**

A C E F G F E

**Though I have to leave you here**

F G F E D C B

**Don’t think I am not sincere**

B C D[held by fermata]

**When I say**

(played fast:) E D C B[held by fermata]

**I want to stay**

Verse 2:

A C E[hold]

**And I know**

(high)A F[hold]

**The snow**

(high)A[gliss down to]E[hold]

**Below**

A C E F E D C[hold]

**When you see it think of me**

B

**But**

B C D C B[hold] 

**Here, I cannot be**

Chorus:

A C E[hold]

**Hear this tune**

(high)A (high)B F[hold]

**I’ll go soon**

(high)A (high)B E[hold]

**By the moon**

A C E F G F E

**Though I have to leave you here**

F G F E D C B

**Don’t think I am not sincere**

B C D[held by fermata]

**When I say**

(played slowly this time:) E D C B[held by fermata]

**I want to stay**

B 

**With**

A[hold]

**You**


End file.
